


Онлифанс

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE REKKLES HAIRLINE, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian, пастораль, романс категории б
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Финн просит Эмиля помочь ему с выбором фото
Relationships: Emil "Larssen" Larsson/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Онлифанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/gifts).



> Спасибо Кате за идею. Этот текст - Кате. Весь мир - Кате. ОНА ЭТОГО ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ

После этого матча Эмиль решил твердо идти спать. По-хорошему, сделать это было надо еще полтора часа назад, но он: а)не хотел заканчивать день в лузстрике, и б) сейчас был оффсезон между сплитами, они застряли в Берлине и все равно ему было нечем заняться. Днем, они, конечно, находили кучу вещей, которыми можно было заниматься для укрепления, как говорил им Саймон, командной синергии. С точки зрения Эмиля, игры в которых Стивен жульничал (а он правда жульничал, хотя и утверждал, что ему просто везет в монополию), мало способствовали синергии. Скорее, они увеличивали шансы на безразмерную таксу Каспера на ботлайне.

А вечерами они оставались предоставленными сами себе и, в принципе, это ничем не отличалось от их обычных вечеров в сезоне. Только спать утром можно было сколько хочешь, потому что не было скримов и тренировок.

Сообщение от Финна пришло ровно в тот момент, когда Эмиль закрыл клиент. Черт, они, наверное, разминулись, но Эмиль твердо решил, что с него на сегодня хватит. Времени было почти три ночи. И у него уже начинали слипаться глаза.

Как бы в подтверждение его подозрений тут же всплыло уведомление из дискорда.

"Можешь мне помочь?".

Финн был ровно в двух спальнях от него, днем бы Эмиль просто прокричал:"Финн, извини, я уже не играю", но сейчас вся нормальная часть их команды спала, поэтому ему пришлось писать это в ответ.

"Это не Лига. Помоги мне с фото"

Эмиль хмыкнул и послал в ответ знак вопроса. У него не было ни одной идеи, чего на самом деле Финн от него хотел. Сейчас было почти три ночи и вариантов у него было не так много.

"Это для Онлифанс", - написал ему Финн, а потом тут же скинул медиафайл. Брови Эмиля поползли вверх, потому что честно говоря это смахивало на какой-то дурной прикол. Но фото отшибло у него всякое желание, писать про это Финну.

Качество для Онлифанс, конечно, было такое себе. Финн сделал фото без нормального света и вспышки, подложив руку под подбородок и снимая себя свободной рукой. Взъерошенные волосы, как обычно, падали на лицо, скрывая его вместе с тенью наполовину. Финн насмешливо щурился, свет от ночника золотил ему очертания голых плеч, все, что было ниже пояса, оставалось явно на волю воображения (Эмиля) зрителей. 

Фото, для Онлифанс, было такое себе, тут скорее уровень снапчата и, конечно же, ему все же сделалось как-то немного не по себе.

Ему стало немного не по себе, потому что все это смахивало на все те снпэпы, что Финн скидывал ему весь прошлый оффсезон. Только там было куда больше света, позы были другими, ладно, он, конечно, не будет писать ему, что весь свой онлифанс контент Финн переслал ему еще прошлой зимой, это будет немного неуважительно к его попыткам стартануть Онлифанс прямо сейчас.

"Как-то скромно для Онлифанс"

"Ты прав, можно было начать со снимков ног, но я решил, что не стоит заходить с козырей!"

Эмиль фыркнул, пытаясь справиться со смешком, хотя он скорее был нервным, чем из-за того, что Финн вроде как пошутил. Поэтому он послал ему эмоджи с большим пальцем.

"Но ты прав, слишком скромно".

Следующее фото, что Финн скинул ему мгновенно, опять флэшбэчнуло Эмиля в оффсезон. Потому что в этот раз Финн снимал себя уже сверху, лежа на спине. Волосы и тени все так же наполовину скрывали лицо. Финн улыбался, чуть закусив нижнюю губу, глядя прямо в камеру. Эмиль видел его голые грудь и живот, его взгляд машинально сдвинулся вниз, к краю одеяла, которое съехало максимально низко, чтобы дать понять, что на Финне абсолютно и ничего нет. Вторая, свободная рука Финна уходила под край одеяла и даже особо не напрягая фантазию Эмиль понял, чем был занят Финн.

Конечно же, к его лицу прилил жар. Было желание в ответ или “?” послать (ну как пинг по карте) или отшутиться традиционным "Ты так горяч, братиш". Хотелось как-то вывернуть их переписку в абсолютно безопасное для себя течение или вообще ее замять, но Эмиль, ругнувшись тихонько, напечатал:

"Выглядит отлично. На 50 евро. А я это бесплатно получаю".

Можно было бы прислать Финну смайлик, чтобы как-то уже окончательно перевести все это в шутку, но Финн прислал ему смеющийся смайлик первее.

"Ты, считай, мой первый и пока единственный подписчик. Весь контент получаешь эксклюзивно".

Эмиль закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы подавить нервный смешок. Он слишком хорошо видел улыбку Финна, с которой тот отправлял это все ему в дискорд. 

Проблема была в том, что он вообще слишком хорошо раньше видел и теперь вспоминал  _ всего  _ Финна.

И Эмиль зимой все валил на скуку оффсезона, а раньше - на слишком муторный конец весны, и вообще, чтобы он не думал про то, что между ними начало происходить в прошлом году, все его отговорки и все самооправдания работали на ура.

После закончившегося ничем оффсезона ему не хотелось себя обнадеживать.

Эмиль даже не мог вспомнить, как это вообще все началось. Вначале вы вроде как сокомандники, потом друзья, а потом - бах! - и вы пишите друг другу, что вам слишком скучно. И ваш флирт тянется между двумя сплитами как патока между пальцев. Но когда вы встречаетесь летом, то ничего не происходит. Пока не начинается оффсезон со слишком длинными вечерами, когда вам снова скучно или хочется как-то разрядиться от усталости и агрессии соло кью. 

Они так негласно и договорились, что все это - от скуки и лузстриков.

Так все это и началось.

И в итоге Эмиля было так много фотографий Финна, что он сам мог бы создать его Онлифанс. И хотя он не очень любил делать селфи и вообще фотографироваться, Финн кажется был единственным человеком, который видел Эмиля настолько много, и полно, и безо всего.

Про истории сообщений, которые Эмиль решился бы перечитывать только не на особо трезвую голову, не хотелось думать. Как и про созвоны поздней ночью, когда можно было закрыть глаза (и Эмиль так и делал) и представить что пальцы, сжимающиеся на его члене, не его, что низко стонет Финн ему не в микрофон, а на ухо, что он рядом, стоит только чуть повернуться и можно прижаться губами к его скуле или поцеловать его... да, именно про это ему не хотелось вспоминать вообще.

Особенно сейчас, когда Финн был всего в двух комнатах от него

После оффсезона, зимой, они встретились так, словно ничего между ними и не происходило.

Их все еще тянуло друг к другу, они оба это знали, но.

Чем было это "Но" Эмиль так понять и не мог.

_ Сейчас тоже, ну, оффсезон _ , подумал он, стараясь изо всех сил не представлять то, какой горячей была бы кожа Финна под его ладонями, то, как пальцы Финна сомкнулись бы на его запястьях, заставляя опустить их и вести по его телу ниже, от груди к животу, дальше, и Эмиль бы с удовольствием подчинился этому тактильному и абсолютно безмолвному приказу.

_ Сейчас оффсезон, _ подумал он,  _ и нам снова скучно. _

Хорошее объяснение. В него было так удобно верить все эти месяцы.

"Здорово, сколько будет стоит подписка? Я сразу оформлю, а то может быть у тебя будут еще какие-то бонусы".

Финн ответил ему сразу и от его ответа у Эмиля пересохло во рту.

"С тебя один поцелуй"

Это, конечно же, могло сойти за прикол. Он поднес пальцы к губам, чтобы нервно обкусать их, но вовремя обнаружил это и отдернул руку обратно.

"За каждую новую фотку?"

"Можешь сразу выкупить весь бандл. Я абсолютно не против".

"Прямо сейчас?"

И Финн ничего не ответил. Эмиль прождал пару минут, потом пришел к выводу, что Финн понял: он, кажется, зашел слишком далеко. Все же между ними было всего две спальни, а не пара сотен километров.

Телефон завибрировал в его руке, но Эмиль решил, что не будет смотреть в дискорд, чтобы не расстраиваться, если это пришел не ответ Финна.

В конце концов, если что, то Финн просто не откроет ему дверь. Или попросит уйти. Или сделает вид, что ничего не было и будет делать такой вид, до самого конца летнего сплита, который даже не начался.

Может у них просто была проблема людей, которые слишком много описывали друг другу все те вещи, которые хотели бы сделать в реальности, а потом понимали, что не могут пересечь невидимую им границу, боясь все испортить.

А может это все еще скука.

В любом случае, Эмиль ничего не потерял бы.

Финн на пороге своей спальни встретил его в пижамных штанах и растянутом старом роговском худи, и конечно же ничего лучше, чем сказать:

\- Вау, я чувствую себя обманутым,

Эмилю в голове не пришло.

Рот Финна кривился в широкой и абсолютно довольной улыбке, и в какой-то момент Эмиль решил, что это и правда: прикол такой, абсолютно ничего серьезного, как и раньше. Но тут Финн ухватил его за футболку и потянул на себя и в спальню.

\- Я думал, что если это не сработает, то мне придется жаловаться тебе, что меня тут дайвят одного вдвоем. Блин, в реальности, конечно, это сложно провернуть, но это оставался единственный...

Первый поцелуй вышел у него совершенно не таким, каким Эмиль его представлял. То есть, в его представлении это был бы долгий и мучительный для них обоих поцелуй во время секса, или же неловкий, когда они бы остались наконец совсем одни в общей комнате их гейм хауса, сразу после конца оффсезона.

Он не думал, что будет затыкать Финна, чтобы тот перестал тратить их время своей бессмысленной сейчас, нервной болтовней.

Эмиль тоже нервничал. Но они слишком многое друг другу писали, слишком много делали, пусть и отдельно друг от друга, но все еще друг с другом, чтобы продолжать из-за того, что друг к другу испытывали, психовать.

Конечно же, они стукнулись зубами, конечно же, Финн тут же отшатнулся и принялся смеяться, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Конечно же, пришлось попытаться повторить их поцелуй снова, чтобы это был первый их поцелуй 2.0. И во второй раз все вышло просто  _ идеально _ , и Финн издал странный мычащий, но абсолютно довольный звук, когда Эмиль зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

\- Это лучше, чем я представлял, - сказал он Финну, когда они наконец прервались. Финн закатил глаза, а потом обнял его, глядя Эмилю прямо в глаза.

\- Я всерьез, - сказал он, - обдумывал жаловаться тебе на дайв. У меня правда закончились идеи. И я думал, что может стоит тебе сказать прямо, но блядь....Словно это не было очевидно. А потом подумал - а вдруг это все не очевидно. Может, для тебя в этом нет ничего особенного. Черт, я чувствую себя идиотом. Мне надо было начать слать тебе все это еще в прошлый летний сплит. Прости!

Можно было пошутить, что они теперь вдвоем могли бы начать снимать ему контент для Онлифанс, но Эмиль знал, что даже если бы Финн и был серьезен в отношении Онлифанс, а не пытался заманить его к себе, наконец, в комнату, то этим контентом он не стал бы делиться с миром ни за какие деньги.

\- Мы просто оба боялись напортачить, - сказал ему Эмиль.

И Финн поцеловал его теперь сам, и это вышло куда горячее, чем их первый (оба первых) поцелуй. Эмиль запустил ладонь под его худи, касаясь поясницы, ведя ладонь выше, к лопаткам, и кожа Финна под его пальцами оказалась куда горячее, чем он предполагал. 

Все вообще было куда лучше, чем Эмиль мог себе представить тогда, когда открывал первое полуночное сообщение от Финна почти год назад.

  
  
  
  



End file.
